sofiathefirstfandomcom-20200213-history
Let the Good Times Troll
"Let the Good Times Troll" is the third episode of season one of Sofia the First. Summary becomes friends with the trolls that have been banished to their cave under the castle, due to an old castle rule. She tries to set things right, but her father can't let go of his fear of their club banging, which is actually their music. Story Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Princess Sofia Supporting characters: * Prince James * Princess Amber * Gnarlie (first appearance) * King Roland II * Queen Miranda * Baileywick * Clover * Robin * Mia * Teeny (first appearance) Other characters: * King Gideon (only appearance; flashback only) * Acrobats (only appearance; no lines) * Flicks (only appearance; no lines) Locations * Enchancia ** Enchancia Castle (main story and flashback) *** Observatory *** Trolls' cave (first appearance) **** Grotto (first appearance) Objects * Amulet of Avalor * Kites (first appearance) * Jiggly Wiggly Pudding (only appearance) * Cave crystals (first appearance) Vehicles * None Cast Songs * "Make Some Noise" Full credits The following credits are how they are seen on-screen (or as close as possible). * Executive Producer: Jamie Mitchell * Co-Executive Producer and Story Editor: Craig Gerber * Directed by: Jamie Mitchell * Written by: Doug Cooney * Line Producer: Clay Renfroe * Developed for Television by: Craig Gerber * With the Voice Talents of: Sara Ramirez as Queen Miranda, Ariel Winter as , Darcy Rose Byrnes as , Travis Willingham as King Roland II, Zach Callison as , Wayne Brady as Clover, Tim Gunn as Baileywick, Ashley Eckstein as Mia the Bluebird, Eric Stonestreet as Minimus, Ashley Eckstein as Mia the Bluebird, Meghan Strange as Robin, Carlos Alazraqui as Gnarlie, Zoe Robb as Teeny * Casting By: Brian Mathias * Dialogue Director: Sam Riegel * Storyboard: Regina Conroy, Larry Scholl * Lead Character Design: Linda Miller * Location Design: Ed Ghertner, Colette Van Mierlo * Background Paint: Brooks Campbell, Dee Farnsworth * Character Design: Marianne Tucker * Prop Design: Colette Van Mierlo * Color Stylist: Carol S. Berke * Storybook: Carole Holliday, Carol S. Berke, Dee Farnsworth * Storyboard Revisions: Cathy Jones, Suzanne Hirota Burks, Carole Holliday * Timing Directors: Woody Yocum, Connor Flynn, Mircea Kyle Mantta * Continuity Coordinator: Denise A. Link * Original Underscore by: Kevin Kliesch * Songwriter and Vocal Producer: John Kavanaugh * "Sofia the First Main Title Theme" ** Written by: John Kavanaugh & Craig Gerber ** Produced by: Danny Jacob * Animation Production by: Toiion Animation Studios * Educational Consultants: Innovative Education Research and Consulting, Vicki Ariyasu, Becky Herr-Stephenson, May Chao * Film Editor: Pieter Kaufman * Assistant Film Editor: Jenny Jordan * Animatic Editor: Joe Molinari * Supervising Sound Editors: Timothy J. Borquez, MPSE, Tom Syslo * Sound Editors: Matt Brown, Tony Orozco, Eric Freeman * Re-Recording Mixers: Eric Freeman, CAS, Timothy J. Borquez, CAS * Foley Artist: Diane Greco * Post Studio Coordinator: Melissa Waters * Foley Mixer: Bobby Crew * Post Production Supervisor: Veronique Piercy * Technical Directors: Adam Garza, Jessie Slipchinsky * Dialogue Recording Engineer: Mark Kondracki * Post Production Coordinator: Treasure Rawson * Track Reading: James N. Harrison * Assistant Audio Engineer: Simon Kumar * Production Coordinator: Willie Sims * Production Supervisor: William C. Turner * Production Associate: Amy Lou I. Ferrer * Production Secretary: Mallory Hara * Digital Coordinator: Ryan Burkhard * Script Coordinators: Leona Beckert, Dawn Connors * Talent Coordinator: Abbie D'Andrea * Production Control: Michael Giammarese * Produced by: Disney Television Animation Notes/trivia * The title is a play on "Let the good times roll." * Disney Press published a book adaptation, along with a DVD of the episode, on September 1, 2015. * Even though declared peace with the trolls, the castle still has artwork of them being cruelly chased, seen in "Ghostly Gala" and "Minimus is Missing". Errors * None known. Quotes : Hi, I'm Sofia. Gnarlie: (shaking Sofia's hand) Gnarlie. Pleased to meet ya, Sofia. Sofia: (looking at the ceiling) Those crystals look just like stars. Gnarlie: That's why we put them there. Teeny: They remind us of the stars. External links * Buy from iTunes (US) * Buy from iTunes (CA) * Buy from iTunes (UK) * Buy from iTunes (AU) }} Category:Episodes